Godzilla vs King Ghidorah Transcript
This is the transcript for Godzilla vs King Ghidorah First Round King Ghidorah: (surrounded by flames) I've had it with you Monster Island Buddies! Rodan: King Ghidorah! You'll pay for what you did to Jet Jaguar, and for hurting Mothra's feelings, and... pissing me off. King Ghidorah: Oh yeah, huh, what are you gonna do? Rodan: That's it! I'm going in. Godzilla: Rody, no! King Ghidorah: (manaical laughter while firing Gravity Beams) (Rodan gets hit with gravity beam) Godzilla: Oh, crap. King Ghidorah: Just you and me now, huh? What do you say we settle this rivalry once and for all? Godzilla: Rivalry? Actually, I've always kinda liked you. King Ghidorah: Quiet! Eh, go ahead. I'll give you the first shot. Eh, let's see what you got. Godzilla: Okay. (fires fireball that proves ineffective) King Ghidorah: (laughs) Is that all you got? Now it's my turn. (Hits Godzilla with gravity beams) Oh man, you really have lost your touch, huh? No wonder Gamera's more popular now. You're nothing but a fat, old... fat has-been! Godzilla: Gamera? Wait a second... Gamera (flashback): Yeah, you see, your buddy Godzilla here got me expelled from college. Godzilla (flashback): When I was young, I could have won this fight easily. MG (flashback): You guys are next to my latest invention. Can I show you? Obi-Won Kanobi: Use the force, Godzilla. Godzilla: Holy crap! Hand, quick, get me to Mechagodzilla's lab! (hand does so) King Ghidorah: Hey, you can't run for long! I'll find you and we'll finish this! Time Travel to the Past Jet Jaguar: Happy Birthday, Steve. It's your special day. It's your birthday, Steve, and I hope you like to play. MG: That's awesome! Now sing a birthday song with the word "Chris". Godzilla: Hey, Mechagodzilla. MG: Oh, hey man. You wanna listen to some Pxies on Vinyl? Godzilla: Eh, uh, I need to borrow your latest invention. MG: But you don't even know what is is. Godzilla: Oh ho, I know what it is. (reveals time machine) Gotta go back in time. Wooaaahh. Wooaaahh. Time travel's cool. (A Very Long Time Ago...)(Time machine arrives in past) Quick get in. Gamera: Take me too! Godzilla: Sorry, only room enough for one more. (time machine disappears) Second Round (time machine lands in present) Kin Ghidorah: Hey, uh, so you're back for more. Past Godzilla: Eh, what's going on here, anyway? (King Ghidorah fires gravity beams) Godzilla: Move your skinny ass! (time machine explodes) We need to get past his fire barrier. Rodan: You leave that shit to me! With my motherfucking wind power! I'll put out that fire with my winds, you fucking dick! King Ghidorah: No, my fire! Rodan: Go get him, Godzilla! Godzilla: All right, now blast on my count. One, two, NOW! (both fire atomic rays) King Ghidorah: Wait, aw, what? You guys stop that. Ow, that kinda hurts. Oh shit! (Explosion) Godzilla: Wow, that was awesome. Peace and Quiet at Last Rodan: I'm finally gonna do it. I'm going to ask Mothra out. Godzilla: Dude, give her some time. She just got out of a relationship. Rodan: So what's the younger you gonna do while Mechagodzilla fixes the time machine? Are you gonna show him around the future? Godzilla: Nah. I got him watching over my stepson for me. Zilla: Father, can we go fishing in the pond now? Past Godzilla: Fuck you, kid. Rodan: I'm just glad everything got back to normal around here. Jet Jaguar: Salutations, acquaintances. It is the third consecutive tempt beautiful day on Monster Island. Weather at 77 degress Fahrenhiet. Godzilla: Man, who writes this crap anyway? Creator: Hehe. Ain't I a stinker? Category:Transcripts